


Inspired by Rowena and Gabriel

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x21 coda, Bunker, Cute, Dean daydreams a lot, Dean has fantasy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Fluff, mentions of sex in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: A coda to 13x21 where Gabe and Rowena had sex in the bunker's library and Gabe's face found it's way to Cas' crotch. Dean has quite a few thoughts about these situations. Thoughts about Cas





	Inspired by Rowena and Gabriel

Dean didn’t know what to do but just stand there looking awkward. He just walked in on Gabe and Rowena having sex, and had no idea what to do with that new information. Not to mention they were having sex in the bunker’s library. 

_I should be the only one having sex there_ Dean thought to himself. 

Dean got a quick look at both Sam and Cas’ reactions. Sam just looked shocked and poor Cas looked embarrassed. Dean understood that. Walking in on your brother in that kind of a situation is one of the worst things to do. Dean knows from experience. He’s walked in on Sam a couple of times and that was something he hoped to avoid ever doing again. 

Dean was still a little mad Gabe had seen more action in the bunker than he had. 

_That’s because you haven’t told the guy you wanna be doing it with how you feel_ An annoying part of Dean’s brain told him.

The truth was Dean knew he was in love with Cas, and had been for years. There was no denying it, just avoiding telling Cas.

As Sam and Cas discussed the plan for getting Lucifer with Gabe and Rowena, Dean’s mind was somewhere else. He imagined what it would be like to actually have sex with Cas in the bunker. Dean imagined that he and were dating. That they’d had sex tons of times before, so one time, after everyone else had gone to bed, he and Cas stayed out at the table. 

“Nice to be alone,” Dean commented.

“Yes, it is, Dean. I like spending time with you. Just the two of us,” Cas replied, softly.

“Same here, Cas,” Dean paused. He wanted to say something, but didn’t know if it was a good idea. He figured since he and Cas were alone, now was the perfect time to do so, “So, uh, Cas, can I uh, tell you something,” Dean said, fidgeting a bit since he was nervous about what telling Cas about his little fantasy.

“What is it Dean,”

“Well, uh, I kinda have a little fantasy about us having sex. Here. In the bunker’s library,” Dean pointed over to the shelves of books.

Cas blushed, “Oh, I, um. Well. I, uh,”

Dean knew that when Cas reacted like that, he was combination of embarrassed and intrigued by that idea. And that he’d thought of that before, “Yeah, Cas,” Dean said, egging Cas on.

“I’ve um, thought about that as well,”

“Yeah. C’mon let’s do it. Everyone’s asleep. It’s a perfect opportunity,” Dean said, smiling big now that he realized his fantasy may become a reality.

Cas rolled his eyes, “Dean. It’s just a fantasy. We shouldn’t have sex in some place everyone uses and besides someone could walk in on us,”

Dean “Don’t worry we can put a towel down or clean it later. And if you’re worried about everyone walking in, well, they’re all asleep. No one will know,” Dean counters.

Cas sighs, “Okay, Dean,” Cas smiles. He can’t deny he’s really excited for this. He was just trying to be the responsible and sensible one, but who cares about that. He’s gonna have sex in the bunker’s library, “I’m actually pretty excited about doing this. I’ve thought about it many times before. But I’m still a little nervous, Dean,” Cas says.

Dean reaches across the table and takes Cas’ hand, gently kissing it. He holds Cas’ hand as he gets up, and leads them both across the room. He takes them into one of the nooks between some of the shelves. He kisses Cas deeply, and says, “Don’t worry Cas. I got you. Just tell me if you need me to stop or slow down,”

Cas kisses back and pushes Dean up against one of the shelves. Dean reaches for Cas’ tie and starts to undo it.

“Dean…. Dean! DEAN!!!”

Sam was shouted in his ear, and quickly pulled him out from his little fantasy. 

_Stupid little brothers_

“Dean, the plan. You know? Lucifer and all? Do you get it?” Sam said a little exasperated. 

“What, yeah, no it’s good. It’s all good. I get it,” Dean quickly brushed it off.

_Now in the AU_

Dean hoped they’d land in the same place he and Ketch did, but they didn’t. Dean quickly re-gained his balance after sliding a little down the hill. Dean turned to see how everyone else was doing. Sam was standing up, so he was okay. He turned to Cas and Gabe and saw their little situation. 

_Uh… Gabe’s face is in Cas’ crotch. OK. Cool. Cool. Why couldn’t that have been me, though, that looks really nice. Kinda wanna have my face there right now. Yeah. That looks pretty nice. I wonder what it would be like to bury my face between those legs and. Oh, wait, right. Sam’s watching. Can’t go there. And y’know in apocalypse word, and gotta find Mom and Jack. Think of that later. Not now_

_After Sam’s return_

“Hey, Cas, can we talk real quick,” Dean pulled Cas aside, by the arm. Sam was busy dealing talking with Jack.

“Sure, Dean,” Cas said.

“Listen, uh there’s something I need to get off my chest, Cas,”

“What is it, Dean?” 

Dean took a deep breath, “Look, uh, this whole AU thing, has got me really thinking, and realizing that, there are some things I wanna say, just in case,”

“Dean, don’t think like that-“

“Cas, I don’t wanna think like that, but I’ve also gotta be realistic,” Dean paused before continuing, “Look, Cas, we’ve been dancing around each other for almost 10 years now, and I just wanna cut to it. I love you, Castiel. Like I’m in love with you. I can’t stop thinking about how much you mean to me and how much I wanna kiss you,” Dean confessed.

Cas smiled wide. He didn’t say anything. Just pulled Dean in for a long kiss. 

“Dean, I uh, have an idea,’ Cas pulle Dean into one of the empty tents and zipped it shut. Dean giggled, knowing what was about to happen.

_Later when Sam went to find them…_

“Dean? Cas? You guys in h? OH MY GOD!” Sam yelled as he open the tent and walked in on Dean and Cas, before quickly closing the tent, again “I _so_ didn’t need to see that. I’m super happy for you guys, but if you could save it for later, that’d be great. We gotta a situation, and we need your help.

 _I think they got a little too inspired by Gabriel and Rowena_ Sam thought as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

Dean, lying next to Cas, smiled at Cas, and said, “Hopefully, when this is all over, we’ll get to do this many more times, when this is all over,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like this really short fic! Sorry, I haven't had as many fics up lately. Been dealing with my new YouTube channel, but on the upside, I am doing the DCBB so that's something!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: BeanieJedi33


End file.
